I Can't Make You Love Me
by Corinne
Summary: Song Fic featuring Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas


*I Can't Make You Love*  
  
Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me  
  
"Hold me closer Matt, I just need you to hold me." She cuddled up to  
him and closed her eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at her in the  
candlelight.  
  
Lightly, he trailed his finger down the gentle swell of her cheek, the  
soft curve of her lips feeling the warm exhalation of her breath. He  
held her closely, as tightly as he could, but even then he could feel  
her slipping away.  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
How had they gotten into this mess? How could he have let it go so  
far? Even now he could still remember the taste of her, the passion in  
her eyes as they made love, he closed his eyes against the vision but  
was shaken out of his momentary sadness as he felt her hands creep up  
his chest, holding on tightly to him.  
  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
  
He could see the sun peeking out beneath the red sky. He knew the time  
had come to let her go.  
  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
  
And I will give up this fight  
  
He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. He hugged  
her one more time and relished the feel of her response to him. He  
could feel his heart aching as he gently shook her awake.  
  
"Amy? Wake up."  
  
"Hmmm?" She whispered then opened her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Jeff?" She said, pulling the sheets around her as realization seeped  
in.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"But...I...thought you were Matt...oh my god."  
  
Jeff rose from the bed and looked outside the window, noting that the  
sun had fully risen.  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
  
"It's alright Amy. You were drunk. I won't tell my brother anything."  
He said, keeping his eye away from her, knowing that if he looked in  
her eyes, he wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"Jeff...I'm so sorry this happened. I can't believe it. I'm getting  
married in two days and I slept with my fiancé's brother." Amy said,  
tears filling her eyes as she looked at his back.  
  
"Aims...look you should just leave. Matt will never know about this."  
  
"But you're his brother, I have to tell him."  
  
"Don't...you'll only hurt him. Besides you love him don't you?" Jeff  
turned around when he didn't hear her respond, his heart beating  
quickly at the thought that perhaps she didn't love him as he thought  
she had.  
  
"I love Matt more than anything in the world. I..." she said tears  
falling from her eyes.  
  
Jeff turned around again and closed his eyes.  
  
"Then don't tell him. Go Amy." He said, feeling his heart breaking.  
  
"Bye Jeff." A few rustle of clothing later, and she was gone. And with  
her was his only chance of finding happiness.  
  
"Bye Amy," He whispered to himself.  
............................................  
  
"Congratulations to Matt and his lovely bride." Adam said, rising and  
announcing the toast to everyone at the reception. Jeff tried not to  
look at Matt and Amy as they smiled and kissed each other. He had lost  
her forever. To the one man he knew deserved her more than he did.  
  
That night Jeff lay in bed alone. He could still smell her in the  
sheets they had lain in two nights ago. Tonight she would be with  
Matt...would be with him forever. He closed his eyes.  
  
Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
  
But you won't, no you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't...  
  
"I Can't Make You Love Me" - Bonnie Raitt  
The End 


End file.
